


Breaking Sammy

by Bubblegumbisexual



Series: Indulging Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Caring Castiel, Cock Rings, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Wincestiel, Extended Scene, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Passing out during sex, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dean Winchester, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Castiel, What would happen if the boys didn't have emotional constipation, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, planning a scene, shower scene, so slightly OOC, softcore bdsm, softcore petplay, using a safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumbisexual/pseuds/Bubblegumbisexual
Summary: Sam wants to try out something new in the bedroom. Dean and Cas can't say no to the person who is the reason their world goes round.Or: Sam Winchester likes to be used during sex and the men he loves are going to give him what he wants.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, this is a little out of character. Normally the boys aren't this open about their feelings, but being in a healthy BDSM relationship pretty much requires it, so that's why they're so touchy feely in this. There are no actual non-con parts of this story as it's meant to be a healthy, established wincestiel relationship that involves a discussed and planned BDSM scene that takes place over the course of a week.

Sam found Dean in the bunker’s library. 

“I want you and Cas to own me,” he said simply. Dean looked up from the tome he was leafing through.

“What?”

“I,” Sam started blushing. Dean had never made Sam feel bad about his kinks before, but he knew this was asking a lot. “I want you and Cas to own me. Like, dom me, together.”

“Okay,” Dean said slowly, “Don’t we normally do that?”

“Yeah, but, uhm, I want you to, like, use me and make me your, uhm, your slut,” Sam finally spit out. Dean nodded.

“Well, I think Cas is in his room. Go get him and meet me at the war table.”

“Okay,” Sam said quietly and padded out of the room.

____________________

“What is this about?” Cas asked, taking a seat at the table. Dean handed Sam a beer. 

“Sam wants to try out something new. In the bedroom,” Dean said, looking at Cas and wiggling his eyebrows. “So, what exactly do you want us to do that’s different?”

“Well, uhm.” Sam’s ears were red, and he wasn’t quite sure how to put what he wanted into words. 

“Come on Sammy, safe space,” Dean encouraged, gesturing openly with his arms. 

“Of course,” Cas agreed, “are we doing something wrong?”

“No, no, it’s not like that. It’s uhm, more a roleplay thing I want to try.”

“Kinky,” Dean ribbed, smiling. “So what, you wanna be a hot nurse or something? Do we gotta buy latex bodysuits?” Cas looked over at Dean, confused and slightly concerned.

“No,” Sam said, chuckling before he sobered up. “I want you to take control of me, like I’m your pet, like,” he paused again, looking for words, “like I’m your whore and you’re gonna do whatever you want with me.”  
“Okay,” Dean agreed, “I think we can do that.” Cas nodded.

“It would be better if you, uhm, if you had to break me--”

“Break you? Sam, I don’t know if that,” Dean paused, not sure what to say.

“Sam,” Cas began, looking earnestly into Sam’s eyes, “you don’t deserve for bad things to happen to you.”

“No, I know. I know. It’s not about that.”

“Then what is it about?” Dean asked. He looked worried now, and Sam was starting to wonder if this had been a bad idea. 

“I just want you to focus on what you want, not what I want. Don’t give me what I want. And, and if I’m stubborn, or I won’t submit, then force me--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sam, I don’t know if that’s--”

“It’s what I want, Dean,” Sam said, a little too sharp. “It’ll be safe, I’ll have a safe word; it’s not like I’m asking you to string me up and torture me, I just want to feel taken care of. Look,” Sam said, taking a breath, “you don’t have to decide today. And if you decide no, then that’s fine. But, please think about it?”

“Alright,” Dean said, after looking to Cas, who sort of shrugged, “we’ll think about it. No promises.”

“That’s all I’m asking for.”


	2. Cheater Cheater Best Friend Fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas decide to give Sam what he's asking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone isn't sure: Sam didn't actually cheat on Dean with Cas. It's just part of the story for the scene. It's still a happy relationship. Dean and Cas just made up a story in order to roleplay what Sam wanted.

It’s been a few days since Sam told Dean and Cas want he wanted them to do to him, and he figures they’ve decided against it when he hears Dean slam the door leading into the bunker.

“Sam!” Dean’s voice ricochets through the bunker, and he sounds angry. 

“In the library,” Sam calls back warily, wondering what has Dean in such a bad mood. It’s been pretty quiet on the monster front, and the demons are keeping their distance thanks to Crowley. Sam looks up as Dean marches into the room, his ears and face red. 

“You fucked Cas without telling me?” All of the rage in Dean’s eyes is focused on Sam now. 

“What? Dude, of course--”

“Don’t you fucking lie to me, you cheating whore!” Dean screams, and Sam takes a step back, his eyes wide before Dean breaks character and winks at him. “This is what you want, right?” Dean asks softly.

“Yeah,” Sam answers, swallowing hard and nodding. Dean morphs back into character before Sam’s eyes, his jaw getting tight and his eyes going hard.

“Are you such a cockslut that I’m not enough, Sam? Is that it?” Dean pauses, turning away from Sam like he’s trying to get his anger under control, and Sam is thoroughly impressed by his brother’s acting skills. “You know, I was jealous, at first,” Dean says, turning back to look at Sam, “seething with jealousy. But the more I thought about it, about you squirming as Cas pounds you into the mattress, I realized it’s about the second hottest thing I can imagine, right after the image my cock splitting you open. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still pissed, but I think I’ve come up with a good way to work out my frustrations.” Sam whimpers as Dean grabs a handful of his hair and yanks him down to Dean height. “What’s your safe word, Sammy,” Dean growls into his ear.

“Wendigo,” Sam says, breathless and already hard, as Dean drags him by his hair to their bedroom. 

“Strip,” Dean orders as he pushes Sam into the room. Sam hesitates, not sure if he should be fighting back, but one look from Dean has him tugging his layers off. When he’s nude, Dean spins him, pushing him face-first into the bed, Sam’s ass stuck up in the air. Dean bites his lip, enjoying the view, before pulling the lube out of his pocket and letting it drip down Sam’s asscrack to his hole. Sam hisses at the cold, but sighs as the tip of Dean’s finger prods at the rim. “I think I know the perfect punishment for a whore like you, Sammy,” Dean says, slipping the finger into Sam’s hole. “And let me tell you, you better start praying to Cas right now.” But Sam isn’t paying attention, instead greedily pushing back onto Dean’s fingers now that he’s got two of them pushed inside Sam. “I said,” Dean repeats, harsher, as he slaps Sam across the ass, drawing a yelp from the younger man, “start praying for Cas.”

“Ca-Cas,” Sam begins as he feels Dean’s fingers slide out and his tongue slip in. “Oh, god.” He takes a breath. “Castiel, I, uh, fuck, I, plea-please come down. I-I need you. Please, Cas.” Sam starts moaning as Dean tugs on his cock, but when he looks down at himself, Dean’s not jerking him off, instead slipping a cockring into place. 

“Sam,” Cas says, appearing in the room. “Oh, uh--”

“Heya Cas,” Dean says cheerfully. “Just found out you’ve been fucking my baby brother behind my back.” Dean looks at Cas meaningfully. 

“Uh, yes, I have,” Cas says a little stiffly, his acting not quite as good as Dean’s. 

“I think I’d like to see it for myself,” Dean says, helping Cas out if his clothes. “He’s ready to go.” Dean pushes his fingers back into Sam, making Sam grunt and then keen as Dean stretches his hole open to show Cas. Cas licks his lips and looks at Dean, before pushing into Sam in a long slow stroke. Cas grips onto Sam's hips, fucking into him slow but relentless. Sam’s grunting into the mattress, when Dean, now nude, climbs into the bed and pulls Sam’s face into his lap. He lets Sam suck at the head of his cock for a minute before tightening his grip in Sam’s hair and forcing him the rest of the way down. When Dean pulls Sam up, he’s sputtering, drool dripping out of his mouth and tears welling in his eyes. “You gonna be our good little whore Sammy?”

“Dean,” Sam rasps, “please, I need to come.”

“Oh no,” Dean says with a smile. “This is your punishment, baby boy. No coming for you.” Then Dean’s pushing Sam down again, fucking his face roughly. “Oh yeah, Sammy, god, your mouth, so good.”

“Dean,” Cas says tightly, “I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“Fill him up,” Dean says, bobbing Sam’s head a little slower before finally pushing him down the whole way and coming down Sam’s throat. “That’s it, swallow it all like a good slut.” Cas groans and comes, filling Sam up and making him whimper. Cas pulls out and lays down beside Dean, who has pulled Sam fully into his lap. Sam’s tear-streaked face is pressed into Dean’s shoulders as Dean slowly strokes Sam’s flushed cock. 

“Please,” Sam’s begging, shivering with each of Dean’s strokes. 

“Shh, Sammy, what did I tell you?”

“No coming,” Sam says.

“That’s right. Now, are you gonna be a good boy and promise to stop begging for it?”

“Dean, please, I need--”

“You don’t trust Cas and I to know what you need?”

“Dean, please--”

“Alright, shhh, Sammy, it’s alright, time for bed.”

“No, Dean, Cas,” Sam looks pleadingly to Cas for help, “please I need to--”

“Are we going to have to gag you, Sam, or are you going to be quiet while Dean sleeps?” Cas asks, his voice level, and it makes Dean smirk. Dean stops stroking Sam and lay him down between the two older men. 

“You better be good, baby boy. You know Cas doesn’t sleep so you better not try anything. You know how grumpy I get if I’m woken up early.” Sam lets out a whine but allows himself to be molded into position. Dean and Cas each press a leg through Sam’s, anchoring him down as they weave themselves together. Dean’s face rests against Sam’s chest, and Cas nuzzles up against his shoulder blades. “Goodnight, Sammy,” Dean says, and then it’s silent. Sam doesn’t sleep for a long time, held still only by Cas’s immovable arm thrown over his waist, slowly losing his mind as each of Dean’s breaths cause his stomach to brush over the head of Sam’s still hard cock. Eventually, the quiet sallows him up and he sleeps.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night was a little rough, so Cas takes care of Sammy while Dean makes them all pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely has Sastiel vibes going on.

“Cas,” Sam whispers, still unable to move while pinned under the angel.

“Yes?” Cas whispers back, right against Sam’s ear. 

“I need to pee.”

“Alright,” Cas says, starting to untangle himself, “don’t wake up Dean. I’ll take you.” They manage to free themselves without Dean trying to shoot them, which is an accomplishment. They don’t let him keep the pistol under the pillow anymore, but he still reaches for it out of habit when he’s woken up. Cas walks Sam to the toilet, slipping the cockring off his now mostly soft cock and holding it while Sam pisses. To Sam frustration, Cas makes sure the cockring is firmly back in place before leading Sam back to bed. Regardless of how he lays now, he has both men’s morning wood pressed against him; currently, Dean’s is slotted next his own now heavy erection, and Cas’s keeps catching on his loose rim, making him squirm. It’s a frustrating two hours while he waits for Dean to wake.

“‘Morning, baby boy,” Dean grumbles against Sam’s neck before turning Sam around and pressing two fingers into Sam’s stretched hole. “Mmm, still open, huh Sammy?” he mumbles, pulling out his fingers and replacing them with the head of his cock. Sam whimpers, trying to press down onto Dean. “So impatient.” Dean slowly pushes into Sam, holding his waist to keep the younger man still. “Shh, Sammy, shh, it’s okay,” Dean coos as he thrusts lazily into Sam, “I got you, baby boy, hold still.” Sam can’t stop squirming, though, as Dean’s languid pace does little more than tease Sam’s prostate. “Mmm, so good, so good, Sammy,” Dean continues to whisper against the back of Sam’s neck, his finger’s pressing into Sam's hips as his pace starts to stutter, and then he’s coming inside Sam with a deep, contented sigh, and snuggling in closer against Sam sweat-damp back. Sam whimpers again as he feels Dean go soft inside him and slip out, Dean’s come dribbling over the back of Sam’s thigh. Cas has been watching silently, and he leans a little closer now, tugging gently on Sam’s weeping cock.

“Look how dirty you’ve gotten already,” Cas whispers. “I think we’re gonna have clean you up later, get you nice and shiny before we defile you again tonight.” Sam groans weakly as Cas squeezes and then lets go of Sam’s cock.

“You wanna use him before breakfast?” Dean asks Cas from where his mouth is pressed between Sam’s shoulder blades.

“I think I’ll wait.”

“Alright, suit yourself. Roll over, bitch,” Dean orders, smacking Sam’s asscheek. Sam grunts, but does as he’s told. Dean fishes a plug from his nightstand and slowly presses it against Sam’s rim. Sam bucks away from it for a second before Dean’s hand, firm and soothing, is on his lower back, and he’s whispering into Sam’s ear, “it’s okay baby boy, it’ll make you feel better, okay? What’s your safe word, Sam?”

“Wendigo,” Sam says, relaxing a little.

“Good. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam says, nodding and pressing back so Dean can slide the plug inside him. 

“There,” Dean says, “Isn’t that better?”

“Yeah,” Sam says again, and it is better. He doesn’t feel empty or leaky anymore, just full, his arousal simmering a little lower. Dean gets out of bed and tosses Cas a dead guy robe before pulling on his own. 

“Time for breakfast. How about pancakes?” Sam makes a noncommittal hum. “Alright, good. I’ll call you two when they’re ready. And Sam? No clothes.” Dean leaves the room, striding toward the kitchen. Cas sets his robe aside and looks down to where Sam is nuzzling into his chest. 

“Sam,” Cas says softly, “I know last night was a little rough.” Sam nods. “So, we can keep cuddling or you can suck my cock. It’s up to you, whatever you feel like you need right now.” Sam thinks about it. He loves the way Cas is holding him, arms wrapped close around him, keeping him warm and secure. But he can feel Cas’s morning wood pressing against his own sore cock, and he genuinely wants to have it in his mouth. He also knows Cas won’t be rough. This is more like aftercare even though the scene isn’t technically over. So Sam leans up and kisses Cas until he can roll the angel onto his back. Cas smiles as Sam slides between his legs and licks softly at the underside of Cas’s cock. 

“Fuck, Sam,” Cas groans as Sam sucks at the tip and teases the slit. Sam’s not trying to get him off, knows the angel probably doesn’t even want to get off at the moment. It’s more about the sensations for him, and Sam knows Cas is perfectly content with Sam gently teasing him until breakfast. So that’s what Sam does.


	4. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-sexual play: breakfast and showering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and sappy. Mostly it's Sam's thoughts which is why the sap level is so high.

When Sam walks into the kitchen, there’s no plate of food waiting for him on the table across from Dean as per usual. Instead, Dean points to the floor beside him where a pillow has been placed alongside a bowl of already cut up and syrup-soaked pieces of pancake. 

“If you’re gonna be our pet, you’re gonna eat like one too,” Dean says mildly, already digging into his own plate. Cas sits down at the table, and they both watch as Sam gets down on his knees. The pillow definitely helps and is far more forgiving than the bunker’s concrete floor, but there’s still really only one way of doing this, and Sam’s face turns red as he bends over to eat from the bowl, his ass in the air and exposed. Dean and Cas both peer over from the table to enjoy the view, and Dean leans over to rock the plug in Sam’s ass a little, making Sam shudder. Dean smiles and then returns to his own pancakes while Cas searches the newspaper for any sign of trouble. Sam finishes his food last, while Dean and Cas are discussing whether a suicide in the paper is their kind of weird or not, and sits back on his ankles. His face is sticky and covered in syrup.

“Well don’t you look sweet,” Dean says, tucking a few hairs behind Sam’s ears, “you even got syrup in your hair, princess. Why don’t we go get you cleaned up?”

_______________________

Sam thinks about crawling to the showers on his knees, but neither Cas nor Dean is having it. 

“Not this time, Sammy,” Dean is saying as they lead him to the stalls, “if you still wanna do it later, we’ll get you some knee pads, okay?” Sam nods. He’s actually surprised the roleplay is going this well. He was worried his partners might be too soft, but he should have known better. They might be older now, but they’re certainly not soft. He’s also surprised that he appreciates some of the softness, the thoughtfulness that they’re showing him. He had thought he wanted to be used and bruised, and he still does, but he thinks now that maybe there’s more to it. 

“Alright Sam,” Dean says after he’s checked the water temperature in the communal shower stall, “up against the wall. Spread your legs.” Sam does as he’s told until Cas starts to remove the plug, then he tenses up and shuts his legs. “Sammy,” Dean chastises, “we have to take it out for your shower. Have to get you cleaned up. We’ll put it back after you’re clean, okay? Promise.” Sam whines, but relaxes and lets Cas pull the plug from him. They scrub him clean, Dean working shampoo and then conditioner through his hair and Cas massaging a loofa over his muscles. They avoid his cock until after everything else is clean, finally rolling off the cockring and gently cleaning him with soap until his cock is hard and glistening. Then they rinse him, slide the ring back on and the plug back in before pulling him from the warm water and wrapping him in a towel. “Cas and I are gonna finish showering. Why don’t you finish drying off?” 

Sam does, settling on a bench in the locker room to watch as the two other men take a moment for each other. The attention is usually on him, which is as much Dean and Cas’s preference as it is his. Actually, it’s practically a hard rule for Dean: “Sammy first” and everyone else understands that and it’s fine. But it’s nice, getting to see the two of them taking care of each other, too. It reminds Sam that they love and trust each other as much as they love and trust him, and he thinks once again that he’s so happy this is the life he ended up with. Sure, maybe it would be nice if the world stopped trying to end, but at least he’s not a lawyer.


	5. Sam Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns that getting off isn't the only way to enjoy sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is definitely not as hardcore as the title suggests. More like Sammy has an epiphany and then wants more.

“It’s bedtime, Sammy,” Dean says with a devilish glint in his eye, looking up from the books they’ve been trying to organize. Sam had thrown himself wholeheartedly into skimming page after page of lore as a distraction from his hard cock. Eventually, it had worked, and he’d been mostly soft for the past few hours. Dean’s words, however, have his cock swelling again. “Come on, don’t pout. I know you love your research, nerd, but this stuff will still be here tomorrow.” 

Sam follows Dean from the library into the bedroom where Cas has been waiting for them. Cas is already nude, and it takes Dean no time at all to strip down. He lays down on the bed and pulls Sam on top of him so that Sam’s back is pressed against his chest. Cas kneels between their thighs, a tube of lube in his hand. 

“I promise this won’t hurt, Sam,” Cas says before he gently pulls the plug from Sam’s ass.

“What won’t hurt?” Sam looks at Cas, but Cas doesn’t answer him. “Dean, what is he talking about?” Sam’s getting a little panicked as Cas fingers him open even wider than the plug. “Dean.” Sam squirms as Cas pushes a fourth finger into him and the shrill the edge to Sam’s voice catches Dean’s attention. 

“Shh, Sammy, it’s okay. Like he said, it’s not gonna hurt, promise. You’re gonna love it,” Dean murmurs into Sam’s ear, and he relaxes a little in his brother’s grip. “That’s better,” Dean praises as he moves his hands to the backs of Sam’s thighs and raises them, pushing Sam’s knees up to his chest. Cas slides easily into him. “There, that’s not so bad. Right?” Dean asks, and Sam gives in a little more because he knows Cas wouldn’t hurt him, but then he feels Dean’s hand slide down until his finger is pressing against Sam’s slick rim. 

“Dean.” He means for it to sound like an order or a warning, but instead, it comes out a breathy moan as Dean wiggles the finger inside him. 

“It’s okay, Sammy, it’s not gonna hurt,” Dean reminds him, pressing in another finger. Sam’s thoughts narrow down to the way his hole is being stretched open; it’s the only thing he can focus on, and he’s shaking by the time Dean gets a fourth finger into him alongside Cas’s cock. 

“Dean, please,” Sam starts begging, “it’s too much, I can’t.”

“Does it hurt, Sam?” Dean asks, pausing his ministrations. Cas stops moving too, watching Sam’s face for signs of discomfort.

“N-No,” Sam admits. “Just, so full. God, Dean, I just.”

“Shh, shh, shh. Sammy, it’s okay, we’re gonna take care of you,” Dean reassures him, letting his fingers slip from Sam’s hole. 

“Oh,” Sam breathes, dropping his head back against Dean’s shoulder. He feels much looser now, feels Cas sliding easily in and out of him. Then there’s pressure at his rim again, the head of Dean’s cock pushing in a little more with each of Cas’s stokes. “Dean, no,” Sam says as he tries to wriggle away from his brother. Dean pauses but doesn’t pull away.

“Sam,” he breathes into Sam’s ear, stroking over Sam’s squirming hip to help calm him, “it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you. Gonna go nice and slow, okay?” Sam hesitates as Cas presses kisses to his collarbone.

“Dean, there’s no way you’re gonna fit,” Sam whimpers, thinking how full he felt with just four extra fingers.

“Yes, I am, baby boy. Gonna fit up inside you nice and snug with Cas. Gonna feel so good, too, fucking you with him, you tight around us. Gonna be so good, right Cas?” Cas nods, his tongue trailing over Sam’s pec.

“Dean,” Sam whines again.

“Sammy, if you need to safeword, then go ahead. But if not, we’re gonna keep going, okay?” They all pause for a tense moment as they wait for Sam to make the decision. Finally, Sam relaxes his weight back onto Dean, holds his thighs open with his own hands. 

“Okay,” he sighs, and both men begin moving into him again. 

“Good, good,” Dean whispers, pushing until the head of his cock is inside Sam. 

“Oh, god,” Sam moans as Dean and Cas finally seat themselves inside him fully. “Oh, god,” he says again, his head lolling. They start to move, and Dean thinks he’s probably going to die very soon because he greatly underestimated just how amazing Cas’s cock was going to feel sliding against his while they were both engulfed by his little brother ass. 

“Fuck, Sammy, so good,” Dean breathes, still gripping Sam’s hips. Cas’s face is pressed tight against Sam’s neck, and Dean can hear from the angel’s harsh breaths that he’s struggling as much as Dean is to keep it together.

“So full, so, fuck, Cas, Dean, god, so much, so fucking full,” Sam is babbling as they fuck into him. No matter how they move, someone is pressed against his prostate, and he thinks he’s probably going to start screaming soon, waves of pleasure crashing over him as he writhes, stuck between the two other men. His mind feels empty and floaty, his vision getting kinda fuzzy. Cas’s hips stutter, and Sam feels it when Cas comes. Then Dean is groaning into his ear and gripping tighter at his hip bones. He does scream then, just before his vision blacks out.

 

“Sammy!” Someone is yelling at him. 

“Sam?”

“Dean?” he asks, squinting at the two men leaning over him.

“Sammy? Sammy, are you okay? Cas, what’s wrong with him?”

“Dean, I’m okay. It’s okay.” Dean doesn’t look convinced at all. “I am. I...I feel good, actually. What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Dean asks, incredulous. “Sam, we were fucking you, and you passed out! You’re supposed to safeword if something is wrong.” 

“Nothing was wrong, Dean. I felt good, felt like, like floating. I’m fine.”

“You’re fine. Oh, really?” 

“Yes, really. I promise.”

“Sam,” Cas says, gently, “I want to put some ointment on you. It’ll help with the soreness, and I need to see if you tore anywhere, okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam agrees, rolling onto his stomach. He can feel his hole twitching as Cas smooths the cool cream over the sensitive skin and Dean and Cas’s come leaks out of him. When Cas is finished, Sam drapes himself across both of them and sighs contentedly. “I want to keep going,” Sam begins.

“Sam.” Dean’s voice is a warning.

“Dean, it’s okay. I’m okay. I don’t want to stop. Please? I’m not gonna beg anymore, I promise. I won’t ask to come until you say I can. I feel amazing right now because of you guys. Please don’t stop.”

“Sam,” Cas says, “Are you sure? Tonight was obviously rough on you.”

“No,” Sam’s, shaking his head, “no, it felt amazing. I don’t know how to explain it. Like I was orgasming, but I didn’t,” he huffs out a breath. “I don’t know. But I don’t want to stop.” The silence hangs heavy for a minute before Dean sighs, his breath hot against Sam’s shoulder.

“Alright,” he concedes, “But if anything, and I mean anything, Sam, goes too far or hurts or whatever, you better safe word. We have that for a reason.”

“I know, I promise.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started part 2 of the Indulging Sam series! Pet Sammy will be a six chapter work that focuses on exploring the boys' kinks while Dean and Cas 'own' Sam. Each chapter will have a theme: Day one is sounding, Day two is Dean's cowboy kink, Day three is about Sam using his safeword, Day four is water sports, and Day five is all about Daddy Castiel. Day six will be the final chapter in which Sam is finally allowed to come!


End file.
